batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Unlimited (T.V Series)
Batman Unlimited is a series owned by NightSlayer2 and Garybnumb2 Plot In 2167,While making sure that the launch of air force Colonel James Gordon Jr.'s mission to Counter Earth, another planet located on the far side of the Sun, Batman catches Joker sneaking onto the ship and they fight until it launches. During the fight, James Gordon Jr. looses control and crashes onto Earth 2. Batman joins a rebellion led by Dylan Powers, Two-Face, Killer Croc, James Gordon Jr., Oracle (Selina Kyle), and Firefly to stop Owl Man, who is secretly Bruce Wayne's evil counterpart. Characters Heroes * Batman * Jesse Quick * Dr. Harrison Wells * Jesse Quick * Dylan Powers * Killer Croc * Two-Face * Firefly * Katana * Red Hood * Oracle * Solomon Grundy * Robin/Damian Wayne * Lex Luthor * Superman * Super Girl * Martian Manhunter * Colonel James Gordon Jr. Villains * Bane (Earth 2) * Talia Al Ghul * Lucius Fox * James Gordon (Earth 2) * Owl Man * The Joker * The League of Assassins * Death Storm * Killer Frost * Reverb * Zoom * Dr. Light * Rupert Thorne * General Hardcastle * Hank Henshaw * OMACS * Ubu * T.O Morow * Thomas Oscar Morrow * Lionel Luthor * Aqua Man * The Reverse Flash * Johnny Quick * Clay Face * Kobra * Harley Quinn * Mirror Master * Theo Galavant * Tigress Season 1 #A new planet is discovered that is close to Earth and seems to be a "Counter Earth", James Gordon Jr., son of police inspector James Gordon, is hired to explore it. Batman walks around the launch site to make sure nothing goes wrong but he sees the Joker sneaking on to the ship, they fight for a short time before the ship launches, as it gets closer to the planet James losses control and they crash. Batman wakes up and realizes that the planet has a city on it but when he reaches the city he is attacked by a large man who resembles Bane, he is captured and is thrown in to a cell that has the Joker in it, Batman questions Joker who reveals he broke in to the ship simply to mess with Batman and that, even if he has been captured by aliens, he doesn't regret anything. Batman escapes and beats a few guards along the way. It ends with what looks like a human saying that he wants Batman's head. #Batman joins a rebellion with Two Face, Killer Croc, James Gordon Jr., and Firefly in it while being led by David Powers. David decides to introduce Batman to a robot called Red Tornado that a scientist named T.O Morrow developed. However, Red Tornado goes out of control and Batman must seek to stop him. #Batman tries to locate Joker by going after the Red Hood after remembering how he made him in the first place. Meanwhile, Batman distrusts Dylan which is why he stays at Tatsu Yamushiro's place. #Against Powers' orders, Batman and James Gordon Jr. go to Central City to deal with Death Storm and Killer Frost, who are fighting each other since they broke up. #Powers decides to weaken the mystery man's assets by attacking the Gotham Bank, however Two Face and Killer Croc are discovered by a white gang boss named Lucius Fox. The connection between Killer Croc and Fox are explained. #When a cyber terrorist attacks Gotham City, Oracle feels responsible for the whole thing. Batman and the team all try to stop the terrorist attack while calming the public. Powers discovers Batman's secret identity after stabbing James Gordon to death. #Before Powers can confront Bruce someone brakes in and captures him and the rest of the rebels. Meanwhile Batman fights Bane but during the fight Lucius Fox and Joker show up, the good news is Red Hood helps Batman fight but eventually they are both defeated and captured. They wake up in a cell with the rest of the rebels, the mystery man then comes and shows his face, making Batman realize he is his own counter part. #Batman brakes out of his cuffs and, with help from Red Hood, brakes out of the cell and fights the guards with the rebels, they try to brake in to other Bruce's room but it turns out to be guarded by four guards as big as Bane so they decide to come back later. They all go back to Tatsu Yamushiro's home but they find out she is gone, Batman looks around the place and realizes that other Bruce took her. #Batman leads the rest of the team to try to save Tatsu Yamushiro and her son Akio from the other Bruce at Nanda Parbat. Tatsu gets surprised when she learns how her husband Maseo Yamushiro is still alive and now serving the League of Assassins. Batman is also surprised to see that the other Bruce married Talia. #Dylan contemplates whether or not he should trust Batman and remembers what the other Bruce did to make him angry. It happened years ago when he was friends with the other Bruce. The other Bruce joined forces with the Russian mob to stop a high value sell off that Powers Technology is producing with no doubts the plan since the other Bruce is to steal the object himself. #Batman and his team returns to Gotham City where Dylan seemingly gives the Dark Knight a chance. Dylan discovers that Lucius Fox is using his company Powers Technology to create an army of meta humans similar to Death Storm. #Two-Face gets angry that Lucius Fox is still not around and goes after him since Fox horribly damaged his face long ago. Batman must stop Two-Face and Fox from killing each other since he fears Two-Face will do something he regrets such as becoming a murderer. Meanwhile, Dylan gives James a mission while secretly plotting to kill Batman. #James Gordon Jr. finds a stone that turns him into a werewolf and Dylan Powers plans to exploit James by using him to attack Batman since he hates him so much. Season 2 #With Dylan locked up, Batman takes over the team and they all decide to go to Central City in an attempt to capture an evil metahuman named Reverb, who can see through vibrations of different timelines and dimensions in an attempt to exploit him in order to stop Owl Man. However, things get complicated when they help a man named Harrison Wells try to save his daughter Jesse Quick from Zoom. #Owl Man brakes in to the prison and brakes out a few criminals who he recruits into his army. Meanwhile, Bruce and the rest decide to hide and come up with a plan to defeat this world's villains, who have taken over. While coming up with their plan they hear something outside and go and check what is happening. They see this world's Solomon Grundy being beat up by a woman named Dr. Light, they fight and it ends when Grundy grabs her head and throws her into a building, Grundy then joins Batman and the rebels. Later Dr. Light get up and is greeted by Owl Man. #The rebels travel to a half destroyed Metropolis where Jesse gets a message from someone unknown, the message only says three words, "I'm Not Dead." When they find the man who sent the message it turns out to be this world's Lex Luthor, who is raising a baby he named Clark. Lex explains that years ago an alien came and fought Superwoman (This world's equivalent of Superman) the fight destroyed half of Metropolis, made everyone think Lex was dead, and sent Superwoman in to hiding, Lex then says he wants the rebels to find Superwoman and get her out of retirement, if they do Lex will join them. #The team locates Super Woman where she is being held captive by the DEO led by a man named Hank Henshaw and General Hardcastle, Batman, Jesse Quick, and Killer Croc both try to get her out. Dylan meanwhile finds a way out and meets his old love interest Julie Madison, Owl Man has to settle with Julie since Bruce Wayne is no more. #Lex Luthor agrees to join the team as well as Hank Henshaw who is secretly the Martian Manhunter. Batman and Two-Face both try to help Martian Manhunter deal with his past when the same alien whom Super Woman fought a long time ago returns. Meanwhile, Dylan goes after Alfred Pennyworth to get to Owl Man in order to avenge Julie's murder at the hands of Owl Man. #Owl Man needs money to fund his terrorist activities and sends Dr. Light to rob them in Gotham City. Batman and Dylan both try to resolve their differences to stop Dr. Light since Dylan wants to avenge Julie. Batman doesn't trust Dylan because of what he did to James Gordon Jr. #The Team finds a destroyed STAR Labs. Batman opens a lid showing a Supply of TITAN. Joker opens the can, and he gets more insane than before turning him into a Strong Maniac. Batman kills the venom Dosed Joker before Owlman comes, and steals all of the TITAN. #Batman, Jesse Quick, and Dr. Harrison Wells investigates to find out how Joker was able to get into STAR Labs and learn that T.O Morrow is involved. Meanwhile, Talia tests the Lazarus pit on the Joker and that brings him back from the dead, however Joker literally stabs Talia in the back. #Batman sends Firefly, Grundy and Two-Face to confront the CEO of T.O Morrow while Batman and the rest go after Owl Man. They manage to find him and he surrenders after a short fight. While in prison Owl Man uses his phone call to call someone unknown, after the call Owl Man is broken out of jail as well as the other captured criminals. Meanwhile, Two-Face and the rest are captured. When he wakes up he sees that he has two flame throwers pointing towards him, Grundy has been ripped apart, and Firefly is in a tank that is slowly filling with water #Batman learns that the villains has broken out after receiving an alert from Dylan Powers, however he goes looking for Two Face, Firefly, and Solomon Grundy since they went missing while looking for the CEO of T.O Morrow who is none other than Thomas Oscar Morrow. Meanwhile, Two Face tries to escape with Firefly before becoming a victim to some gruesome experiments of Matthew Thorne. Owl Man discovers that Talia is dead and vows to find the man responsible while taking care of their son Damian. #Powers manages to piece Solomon Grundy back together, however a man named Rupert Thorne recruits Grundy into an underground fighting ring. Meanwhile, Batman captures Damian while Damian is trying to kill Ubu. #Batman discovers that Two-Face, Firefly, and Grundy got turned into black eyed red bodied OMACS. So Batman, and Dylan start fighting them. They almost got killed, but someone saves them. #It was revealed that Owl Man saved Batman and Dylan so he can avenge Talia's death. However, Joker literally stabs Owl Man in the back while forming an alliance with Clay Face, who was once a scientist working for Harrison Wells named Preston Payne. Season 3 #Batman wonders who turned them Into OMACs, and Discovered The Thomas Morrow is the one, and is a OMAC. Dylan thinks there must be a Brother Eye Somewhere. Jesse finds a Big Eye in One of the Pyramids, and Dylan discovers that Pyramid is Brother Eye. #Dylan Powers transforms a Cambodian-American man named Kevin Kho is introduced as the new O.M.A.C. in order to help people, Kho gets captured by a man named Derrick Bedlam and Bedlam reprograms him to attack President Amanda Waller, who has come to visit Gotham. Damian takes on the mantle as Batman's partner Robin. #Batman hears rumors of War between the Amazons and Atlanteans. So He, Robin, Dylan, and OMAC go to investigate. They meet This Version of Wonder Woman. She tells them A Sorcerer named Circe is controlling The Leader of Amazon, and Atlantis. They find Circe, and fight him. Then he disappears with Wonder Woman joining the Team. #Harrison Wells learns from Gideon that someone is messing with the timeline causing the Amazons and the Atlanteans to fight as well as a Clark, the baby that Lex Luthor is raising, is the son of General Zod. Wells begins to suspect it's Zoom Meanwhile, a speedster named Johnny Quick is robbing banks all over Central City and everyone thinks it's Jesse Quick. #When Mirror Master traps Jesse Quick and sets his sights on the rest of the team, it's up to Jay Garrick — the original Flash — to save the day! However, there is a lot of tension that occurs between Jay and Wells since Wells won't admit that his particle accelerator created all the metahumans, but Wells has to work with him when his daughter is in trouble. #Batman and the team go after Zoom after Zoom kills Jay Garrick. The team is shocked to discover that Zoom is actually a police detective named Joe West. Joe was once Jay's friend until Iris died from the particle accelerator which gave Joe super speed and decided to make Jay's life tragic in order to make him a better hero. Things get surprising when it turns out that Joe never messed with the timeline making all of this tragedy happen. #Amanda Waller sends Steve Trevor to stop Kobra from unleashing an unknown super-weapon on the world. Batman and Wonder Woman join Steve Trevor on the mission. Things get interesting when Batman gets jealous of Trevor's affections for Wonder Woman. Meanwhile, Death Stroke and Lex Luthor try to stop a weapon that Aqua Man is working on, however they end up being killed leaving Clark alive. #A new serial killer called Harley Quin appears in Gotham City and begins killing people which is why Batman investigates and encounters the alternate version of Batman who is none other than Kirk Langstorm. Clark from aging rapidly. #Batman and Superman both team up in order to stop Lionel Luthor and Maxie Zeus from destroying Gotham City. Batman tries to teach Superman not to kill just like his father's counterpart after Superman killed Brainiac. #The team gets sent by Amanda Waller to London to get Lois Lane back into the country, things get surprising when Lois gets saved by an individual with super speed. The team discovers that the man is none other than Eobard Thawne, a criminal from the future with a deep hatred for Jay Garrick. Meanwhile, Harrison Wells reveals to Jesse the truth about her mother Tess Morgan. #The team learns that from Lois Lane that before Death Stroke and Lex Luthor died, they located a weapon that's being powered by a captive Captain Atom. As the team continues fighting the Amazons and the Atlanteans, Jesse Quick tries to escape from the explosion at super speed. Interestingly enough, Jesse alters the timeline. Season 4 # Jesse informs Batman of the time travel, so they change their approach by going after the device that was being powered by the captive Captain Atom. Meanwhile, Harrison Wells gets disappointed at Jesse for messing with the timeline. The reason why Princess Diana of the Amazons and Emperor Aqua Man of the Atlanteans are against one another is revealed. # Three crime bosses named Sal Valestra, Chuckie Sol, and Buzz Bronski all want revenge on Batman for interfering with their operations. So they hire Bane to break the bat. Things get worse when Bane breaks Batman's back. Fortunately, Batman gets rescued by a police sergeant named Tim Miles and Tim takes on Bane. # With Batman out of commission due to Bane breaking his back, Damian rounds up the team to take out all of the villains once and for all. Dylan Powers gets Dr. Moon to rehabilitate him and Bruce decides to have Tim replace him as the new Batman. # The team investigates a flock of bats that leads them into Gotham University. Apparently, a college student named Kirk Langstorm has been working on a serum to cure his cancer. However, he accidentally gets the powers of a bat and begins attacking people which is why Tim tries to stop him. Tim learns that Langstorm's father Abraham wishes to exploit his son and suffocates Abraham in his sleep in the end in order to protect Kirk. # The team all tries to stop a man named Derrick Bedlam when he and HIVE plots to destroy a train station. Unfortunately, a corrupt police lieutenant named Bill Cranston stands in the way and Tim pays a blind first native named Deacon Blackfire to kill Cranston in the end in order to get promoted to lieutenant. # A new hero comes into Gotham City known as Dead Shot and the team is all of a sudden jealous of him. Unknown to them however, Dead Shot is secretly working with HIVE to take over Gotham's criminal underworld. Tim kidnaps his cousin Silver St. Cloud and tortures her for information on a HIVE member named Mia Fayad. # Dylan discovers that Tim has been killing people as Batman after Tim breaks Mia Fayad's neck. Things also get surprising when they realize that Derrick Bedlam is Tim's father and that Tim uses his mother's name since he is ashamed of his family. Bruce immediately decides to become Batman again in order to stop Tim for killing criminals that are on his list. # Batman realizes that he's going to have to return home soon with James Jr., however he'll need to leave someone behind to be the Batman of Earth 2. Derrick Bedlam kidnaps Dylan, Oracle, Jesse, Killer Croc, and Firefly. Bedlam lures Bruce Wayne into a trap and attempts to kill his friends in front of them, fortunately Superman, dressed as Batman, shows up and Bekka to rescue everyone. Bedlam kills Oracle in the end. # Batman, getting angry at all that has happened, goes looking for Bedlam. Unfortunately, Bedlam has another ace up his sleeve when he captures Damian's aunt Nyssa Al Ghul since the League of Assassins were messing with HIVE. Dylan has an idea to save Nyssa Al Ghul which is why he goes to Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassin) for help. # Batman and his team are threatened by President Amanda Waller following the suspicious deaths of Victor Fries, Ray Palmer, and Curtis Holt. The three killers are three humanoid, robotic creatures with appearances and attributes mirroring each member of the team. # Batman gets Kirk Langstorm to help him and Langstorm learns about a secret project which involved all the scientists under Lionel Luthor's employ, however his old friend Dr. Magnus tells him nothing. The team tries to protect the remaining scientists (consisting of Magnus, John Henry Irons, Emil Hamilton, and Stephen Shin). The team tries to prevent the robotic assassins from attacking and Kirk gets devastated when Magnus is injured and the love of his life is murdered. # As it turns out, Magus has been working with Derrick Bedlam to frame Batman and his team. Magus intends to use a nanite bomb to transport nanites into every person on the planet so he can forcefully link humanity together into a hive mind. # Batman prepares to go back to Earth- One with James Gordon Jr. However, the Dark Knight contemplates staying due to his love for Bekka. Bekka gets targeted by Bruno Manheim and the Intergang, who are hired by Bedlam to take the team out. In the end, Beka decides to end things with Batman to face her past along with Lex Luthor and Batman returns home with James Jr. Dylan locks Bedlam up for good since the law can't hold him accountable for his actions and selects Kirk Langstorm to be the new Batman. Season 5 # Batman returns to Earth 1 with James Jr. Unfortunately, Inspector Gordon blames him for his son's condition despite Amanda Waller pointing out that Batman is the reason why his son is still alive. Batman comes to Gordon's aid when he tries to arrest Harley Quinn at the Joker's funhouse. Gordon discovers Batman is Bruce Wayne and Batman perishes during the fight against Harley. # Gordon feels guilty after realizing that Batman was Bruce Wayne and all this time that Bruce wanted to help people. A man named Lucius Fox gives Gordon an offer to become the new Batman and Gordon takes on the mantle so he can go after Harley Quinn, who has gone crazy ever since the Joker died on Earth 2. # Gordon begins working with Sergeant Harvey Dent and Tatsu Yaushiro as well as Lucius Fox. Gordon must learn to rely on himself more than his mech suit armor when he gets beaten by Bane, who has been hired by The Roman to take him out. Bane rebels against The Roman for not paying him more. # Gordon investigates reports of a mysterious Penguin Man in a certain area and discovers that the Penguin is actually a young man who is trying to get his memories back. Things get worse when the Mr. Freeze takes advantage of the situation and uses Penguin to attack Wayne Enterprises since the company made him this way. # Gordon decides to investigate Wayne Enterprises with permission from Lucius Fox after Fox reports to him the company's illegal activities that Bruce tried to take care of before he died. Gordon, as Batman, encounters serval agents hired by Roland Daggett since Daggett plots to unleash a virus on the stray population of Gotham City in order for the company to make a fortune. # Mr. Freeze begins his plans to take over the world and things get worse when he kidnaps James Jr. to get Gordon to steal from ARGUS. Tatsu and Ethan both try to find James Jr., however Gordon gets impatient and asks a man named Derrick Bedlam to help him take down Mr. Freeze. # The Roman gets out of prison on bail, angering Harvey Dent which is why he works with Gordon to take him down. Bedlam, believing that Harvey Dent stands in his way of having HIVE take down Gotham, plans to take down Harvey Dent after he gets Gordon to give him the address. # The explosion causes Dent to have one side of his face horribly damaged.. Already struggling with split personality disorder, Dent finally snaps and lets the bad half take over, becoming 'Two-Face.' He sets out to kill his enemies starting with Loeb, who he blames for corruption in Gotham, forcing Batman to once again move to save the chief. He fails, however, and Two-Face murders Loeb. Two-Face then goes after The Roman. # Derrick Bedlam plots to destroy a newly built train station in Gotham City in an attempt to make Mayor Hamilton Hill look incompetent. Tatsu begins to distrust Gordon after learning about his alliance with Bedlam and decides to deal with the threat himself. Meanwhile, Lucius Fox's son Luke comes back to Gotham. # A metahuman control officer named Carson Jatts learns he has cancer and tries to get revenge on the Justice League by stealing a metachem wand, but he ends up becoming Matter Master. Gordon doesn't want the League to get involved since he distrusts Superman and fights them. # Gordon and the Justice League continue their battle until John Stewart convinces everyone to stop since they save all the hostages that Matter Master has inside the mall. Gordon agrees to team up with the league. # Bedlam suspects that Gordon might be leaking information to him and sends the Demolition Crew after him. Gordon tries to stop them as Batman, but he meets two wannabe heroes named Blue Beetle and Booster Gold who want to help. # Derrick Bedlam kidnaps James Jr. from the hospital which is why Gordon goes to a woman named Vixen for help in finding his son. Barbara Kean learns about what Gordon has been doing and Bruce Wayne suddenly appears out of nowhere when he's returning to Gotham to reclaim his mantle as the Batman. Category:Animated series Category:PG-13